


Jacket

by jas_onlyhuman119



Series: All Castiel and Dean (sometimes everyone else) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Impala, Impala Troubles, Sick Castiel, Stranded, jacket, starry skies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: The Impala brakes down forcing Dean and Castiel to walk back to the Bunker. Castiel is getting sicker as the weather gets colder





	Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Stellar title, I know *sarcasm* So this is a Castiel & Dean Winchester fic, instead of Castiel/Dean Winchester. But either way, I hope you enjoy it.

The impossible happened- the Impala broke down. Smoke came up from the hood, the engine sputtered as the beauty started its slow death crawl before it finally stopped.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed loudly. He threw open his door and popped the hood. He lifted the heavy metal cautiously, stepping back when steam and the smell of burning rubber wafted around him.

"Ah, Baby," He sighed at the car. "Come on, Cas. We're walking."

"Are you unable to call Sam?" Castiel coughed.

Why didn't I think of that? Dean chided himself, but then his phone dinged at him.

"Of course, no signal. Just our luck." He slapped his phone shut before stuffing it back into his pocket. Castiel checked his own phone and internally groaned. His phone didn't have a signal either.

 

They had been walking for close to three hours. Night had already fallen, but they weren't defenseless. Dean had the foresight to pack a duffle bag full of goodies. From stakes to silver to holy water, they had it all. So they wouldn't die immediately, no, they would die from freezing to death. At least, Castiel would.

With his limited grace, Cas couldn't regulate his temperature like he used to. Even with two shirts, trench coat, denim jeans, and his comfy sock and sneaker, the cold still bit at his vessel's humanly flesh. The cold was actually getting to him. Castiel's coughing was getting worse and started to worry Dean. Dean had enough when Cas stopped to catch his breath.

"Cas, you okay? Can you still walk?"

"Yes, I just-" 

Castiel went into another coughing fit, nearly falling on his ass if Dean hadn't caught him. Dean noticed that Cas was shaking, so he carefully started to taking off his jacket and wrapped it around Cas' shoulders.

"Dean, you'll freeze." He managed to say after Cas caught his breath again.

"I'll live." Dean shrugged. "But we have to hurry up and get you back to the Bunker."

The shrill sound of Dean's phone went off. He hurriedly answered it as Castiel looked at him from his crouched position.

"Dean," Sam said over the phone. "Where are you?"

"Sam, man, it's good to hear from you. Listen, Cas and I got stranded while heading back. Can you come get us?"

"Yeah, just a second." Dean heard key taps. He guessed that Sam was tracking the call. "Okay, I'll be there soon."

"See yeah, Sammy."

"Why didn't you check your phone before?" Castiel asked as he pulled the jacket tighter around him. He was actually wearing it now, finding it warmed now than just over his shoulders.

"Save the battery. How much would it suck if my phone died before we could get service?"

"I see your point… Thank you, Dean. For the jacket, I mean." Cas said as he looked up at the star-covered sky.

"Don't mention it, Cas." Dean mumbled as he too looked at the sky as they waited for Sam to show up.


End file.
